Aphrodite's Greatest Attack
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: FF pertama saya di fandom Saint Seiya. / Serangan paling ampuh milik Pisces Aphrodite mampu menaklukkan Wyvern Rhadamantys, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri Deathmask, juga hakim lain di underworld serta Hades. /Gaje dan yah... rated mepet M


**APHRODITE'S GREATEST ATTACK**

JojoHye-Xung present

Cast : _Pisces_ Aphrodite, _Cancer_ Deathmask, _Wyvern_ Rhadamantys

Genre : Parody, Humor

Disclaimer : _Saint_ Seiya © Masami Kurumada sensei, but this fic is mine.

Rated : T mepet M

.

.

Hallo, _minna-san_? Perkenalkan JojoHye-Xung, nama Jepang saya Hikaru. Saya adalah author baru di fandom SS. Tapi aktif sebagai _silent_ _reader_, lho? Tolong ampuni saya karena rajin baca ff SS tapi gak pernah _review_. Itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali review, tapi hape saya gak pernah ngijinin saya, alias gak ada fitur buat dukung. Dan kalau saya baca di laptop, mata saya yang pegel kalau lama-lama mantengin monitor, baca ff pasti lama kan... _GOMEN_... Saya janji akan _review_ saat kakak saya pulang, karena hapenya pasti dukung buat _review_.

Sebelumnya saya adalah author fandom screenplays, tetapi begitu saya gabung di group ffn di facebook, saya disadarkan dari kesalahan. Jadi saya mulai tobat. Dan ini ff SS pertama saya di fandom anime pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya...

.

.

_Ahrodite's Greatest Attack_

_Plot : Hades chapter Sanctuary_

.

.

Setelah gagal menyerang Mu, dan dikirim balik ke pintu masuk Underworld, DM dan Aphrodite memaksa masuk. Meskipun dihalangi banyak Hades _army_, mereka ngotot ingin bertemu dengan si penguasa dunia bawah.

Pada akhirnya DM dan Aphrodite yang tidak sabaran langsung menumpas para penjaga kastil Hades itu dengan sekali serang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Aphrodite langsung melemparkan _Bloody_ _Rose_. Dan semua _specter_ itupun terkapar tanpa sisa.

Dua _soulmate_ sehidup sejahat(?) itupun bersiap untuk masuk ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul sesosok makhluk bertanduk. Salah seorang dari tiga hakim _underworld_. _Wyvern_ Rhadamantys.

Sang _wyvern_ berjalan pelan dengan _cool_ dan angkuh. Surplice-nya yang begitu besar menambah sosok tubuhnya yang tinggi besar menjadi bertambah kokoh.

"Mau apa _loe_?" tanya sang _wyvern_ dengan suara beratnya ketika ia sampai di hadapan dua _gold_ _saint_ Athena yang gak ada setia-setianya itu.

"_Gue_? _Gue_ mau ketemu Hades!" jawab DM ketus. _Cancer_ yang katanya _gold_ _saint_ paling kejam itu tidak mau kalah sama Om Rhada.

"_Eike_ juga mau ketemu Hades ganteng!" Yang ini ngerusak suasana. Aphrodite rempong.

"_Nggak_ boleh!" (– o -!) Rhadamantys telak menutup mulut DM dan Aphrodite.

Dua _gold_ _saint_ itu pun semakin menekuk alis. Kesal dengan hakim bangkotan yang sok ganteng itu.

Aphrodite menuntut tidak terima, "Kenapa?"

"_Gak_ boleh _aja_! _Masbuloh_?"

"Oh gitu. Oke, Rhada, kita putus!" Sembari melempar _Piranhian_ _Rose_, Aphrodite membuat satu pernyataan mengejutkan.

Lah, Rhadamantys yang kali ini dibikin cengo sama si _pisces_. Yang dia tahu, _pisces_ itu cuma doyan sama Minos, kebukti dua ratus tahun yang lalu Albafica jadi pacar sang _Griffin_. Yang tambah membuat Rhada tercengang, kapan ia pernah jadian sama Aphrodite, mas letoy yang sukanya promo kosmetik ke Pandora.

DM tidak kalah terkejutnya. Mulutnya yang memang lebar karena biasa ketawa ngakak tambah lebar karena dia gak sadar melongo. Dalam hatinya, 'Dite, kok _loe_ ngejkhianatin _gue,_ _sih_?"

Seharusnya ada _warning_ di ff ini kalau sang _author_ adalah _fujoshi_. Tapi gak apa-apa lah.

"Apa-apaan _loe_, _Pisces_?! _Gue_ bukan _MAHO_...," geram Rhadamantys. Piranhian Rose milik Aphrodite pun rontok begitu saja sebelum mengenainya. Amit-amit kalau sampe dia jadian sama jurig _pisces_ kepunyaan Athena ini.

Aphrodite hanya ketawa kecil, seneng dianya ngerjain sang hakim yang keren menurutnya.

DM yang terlanjur sakit hari karena Aphrodite mengkhianatinya, tersadar dari keterhenyakannya dan langsung melancarkan jurus ke arah Rhada. "_Sekishiki Mekai Ha_...! _Gue_ gak terima _loe_ ngerebut Aphro dari _gue_, _Wyvern_!"

Ternyata meski terkena godaan maut Aphrodite, Rhadamantys tidak lengah. Dia langsung menanggapi jurus DM. Ditepisnya jurus yang pernah bikin Shiryu kewalahan itu dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangan. Selanjutnya Rhadamantys uring-uringan mengumpati DM.

"Sembarangan _loe_, kepiting _bego_! Sekolah _kagak_ _loe_? Mikir _dong_ jurus _elo_ gak bakal mempan sama _gue_!"

DM diam seribu bahasa. Andai dia kepiting betulan, dia bakal nyapit Rhadamantys sampai mati, myowahahaha.

"APA _LOE_?"

Aphodite kembali terkikik merespon gertakan Rhadamantys. Tambah ganteng, katanya dalam hati. Namun begitu, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Hades tidak boleh berhenti disini saja. Padahal niat sesungguhnya dia mau minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng sama dewa ganteng yang lebih ganteng dari Saga, Milo, dan Rhadamantys itu lalu di upload ke _twitter_.

"Jangan galak-galak _dong_, ganteng. _Nih_, terima bukti cinta aku... _BLOODY_ _ROSE_...!" (Adegan ini tambahan author sendiri ^^v)

"_GAK_ MEMPAN!" Rhadamantys yang sudah jengah pun langsung melempar mereka ke _Hole of The Death_.

DM dan Aphrodite melihat sekeliling, banyak orang mati yang mondar-mandir. DM langsung bisa tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang. Keduanya ketakutan setengah mati. Sang hakim benar-benar kembali mengirim mereka pada kematian.

"Nyerah _kan_ _loe_." Tida-tida sang _wyvern_ sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan senyum sinis.

DM menyembah-nyembah meminta maaf supaya tidak dimasukkan ke _Yomotsu Hirasaka_. Namun berbeda dengan rekan sesama nistanya. Aphrodite menekuk alis, menatap tajam pada Rhadamantys. Membuat sang hakim merasa bingung.

"Baiklah, Rhadamantys. Akan aku tunjukkan _the most greatest attack_ milik _Pisces_ Aphrodite yang belum pernah ditunjukin ke siapapun termasuk para _gold saint_ atau _bronze_, _silveries_ bahkan Athena. Ini lebih mematikan dari _Bloody Rose_."

DM kembali terkejut, "Seriusan _loe_, Dite?" dia yang juga hanya memiliki satu jurus tak yakin temannya memiliki jurus lain. Yang ia tahu jurus mematikan milik _saint_ _pisces_ itu ya cuma _Bloody Rose_.

Rhadamantys tambah nyengir menantikan apa yang dibangga-banggain _saint_ _pisces_ itu, yang katanya lebih parah dari _Bloody Rose_ yang gak mempan buatnya.

"HIYAAAA!" Aphrodite berteriak, mengobarkan cosmonya. Cloth-nya terlepas dan terlempar kemana-mana. DM dan Rhadamantys sontak mendelik. Mata mereka melotot hingga rasanya mau keluar. Detik berikutnya kedua lelaki itu ambruk dengan tubuh penuh keringat dingin dan mata yang menjadi putih. Jurusnya ternyata berhasil.

"Gi... gila... _loe_, D...Dite... T..tt..ternyata, ju...jurus ..mm...me..matikan _loe_ i..tu... telanjang bulet!" Pesan terakhir DM sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

Dan tawa sang _pisces_ menggelegar memenuhi underworld. Panteslah DM sama Rhadamatys langsung _collap_, orang Aphrodite melepas semua pakaiannya hingga tidak tersisa satu helai benang pun di tubuhnya. Meski mereka sama-sama laki-laki, namun melihat tubuh Aphrodite yang entah apa jenis kelaminnya secara fulgar adalah suatu bencana luar biasa.

Demi Thanatos, meding cabut nyawa mereka sekarang aja _deh_.

Sementara itu, Minos dan Aiacos yang lagi minum bareng sama Pandora dan Hades langsung tersedak mendengar suara tawa yang begitu mengerikan. Mereka buru-buru menuju ke sumber suara karena firasat buruk tentang Rhadamantys yang sedang menghadapi Deatmask dan Aphrodite.

Begitu sampai... Ketiganya melihat sang _wyvern_ juga _saint_ _cancer_ itu sudah tepar dan sesosok pria jejadian yang telanjang bulat.

Hanya butuh waktu 3 detik untuk mereka mengikuti jejak DM dan Rhadamantys. Sedangkan Aphrodite kegirangan melihat orang-orang ganteng datang, ada Hades pula. Langsung _deh_ dia foto-foto, sebelumnya dia pakai baju dulu.

Dan inilah jurus terhebatnya. Dia janji akan mempraktekkan jurus ini juga sama Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shura sama Camus. Kalau Shaka, jangan bahaya! Mu, masih polos. Aldebaran, jangan, mukanya aja udah mesum(?) Aiolos, terlalu baik. Aiolia, doyannya mentok sama Marin. Shion, Aphrodite ogah sama kakek-kakek. Itu berlaku juga buat Dohko.

.

.

_End_

.

.

Haduh maaf ya gaje, hentai pula. Tapi ide nista ini melintas begitu saja. Dan saya juga merasa _gold_ _saint_ paling nista itu ya si Aphro, jadi... ya gini jadinya, hehe...


End file.
